Naruto De Angel
by Teme Jadi Michaelis
Summary: Kalau tak ingin rahasiamu terbongkar… Penuhilah segala 'Keinginanku'… Silahkan dibaca. My first fanfic to 'you'.. Don't like, don't read!


Ini adalah my first fanfic, sorry kalau masih banyak typo dan kesalahan.

Terima kasih buat **Shieru Phantomhive** yang sudah membantuku membuat fanfic gaje ini.

Ini gw persembahkan untukmu, my Uke yang namanya sudah gw pampang dengan jelas di atas dan semua pecinta yaoi. Untuk seorang Fujoshi maupun Fujodanshi.

Gw menerapkan symbol yang berbasis _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

Jika memang kalian tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca. Kalau kalian benar-benar seorang pecinta Yaoi, gw harap kalian meninggalkan jejak review di sini. Coz kritik dan saran akan gw tampung untuk cerita gw yang selanjutnya.

Kalau mau ngeflame, silahkan. Coz flame kalian tidak akan membuat gw maupun para author lainnya down untuk selalu membuat fanfic-fanfic SasukexNaruto.

Dari pada gw kebanyakan ngomong, mending kita lanjutin ke fanficku yg pertama ini, deh.

* * *

-oooooOOOooooo-

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SN a.k.a SasukexNaruto

Genre : Romance, Shonen Ai, Yaoi

Rated : T = M a.k.a T menuju ke M

-oooooOOOooooo-

* * *

_**Naruto De Angel**_

Kalau tak ingin rahasiamu terbongkar…

Penuhilah segala 'Keinginanku'…

Naruto adalah seorang malaikat yang baru saja menempuh ujian akhir semesternya. Bagi Naruto ujian ini adalah hal yang paling penting di hidupnya, karena ujian ini akan membawanya ke tingkat yang paling teratas.

Namun sebuah kecelakaan menimpanya saat dia ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan para anak-anak malaikat untuk dibawa ke Istana langit untuk disucikan. Tiba-tiba para Iblis menyerang mereka, dan membuat Naruto harus terluka. Sayap kanannya patah dan membuatnya harus terjatuh ke bumi, tubuhnya pun terhempas dan terombang-ambing hingga dia terjatuh ke sebuah rumah kediaman Uchiha. Dia terjatuh tepat di atap rumah itu dan membuat atap rumah itu hancur berserakkan. Malam itu memang benar-benar malam yang sial untuk Naruto, sayapnya yang sedang terluka dan perutnya yang kelaparan membuatnya tidak bisa kembali terbang ke langit.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan melihatnya yang masih berwujud malaikat, sayap yang masih terbentang dan darah yang mulai mengalir itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

Laki-laki itu menatap Naruto penuh keterkejutan dan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris kedua dari Uchiha corporation setelah kakaknya Uchiha Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" ucap lelaki itu penuh keterkejutan, saat melihat mahluk bersayap yang bernama Naruto itu. Nampak manis di matanya, baju putih bersih, rambut kuning yang terlihat lembut dan mata biru sapphire yang menentramkan hati membuat Sasuke begitu terperosok di dalamnya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya cengar-cengir saat wujudnya diketahui oleh bangsa manusia.

"Hahaha… Maaf. Aku terjatuh dari langit. Aku juga sudah membuat atap rumahmu rusak."

"Hnn? Jatuh dari langit? Jangan bercanda! Kau pencuri, ya? Pencuri yang sedang bercosplay?" tanyanya beruntun dari laki-laki itu.

"Auw!" desahnya kesakitan saat mencoba untuk berdiri. "Aku adalah malaikat, aku jatuh ke bumi gara-gara serangan dari Iblis Mendakurai saat mengantarkan anak-anak malaikat yang akan disucikan di sungai Junsui. Sayapku patah karena terkena panah dari salah satu prajurit iblis. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa terbang kembali ke langit."

"Cih~" decaknya tak percaya. "Kalau kau benar-benar malaikat, apa buktinya?"

"Bukti? Apa sayap ini tak cukup memberimu bukti?"

"Hnn.. sayap?" gumamnya sambil menyentuh sayap Naruto, mencoba membuktikan itu sayap asli atau hanya mainan.

"Auuuw, sakit." Mendengar Naruto kesakitan, Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian menyuruhnya duduk dan dia pun langsung pergi entah kemana. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sekotak peralatan P3K berniat untuk mengobati sayap Naruto yang terluka. Dia pun duduk di sampingnya dan dengan teliti Sasuke mulai mengobati luka Naruto. "Aah~Ittei…"

"Diamlah, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika kau mengerang seperti itu." ketus Sasuke yang masih mengobati luka di bagian sayap Naruto dan diperbannya dengan rapi sayap itu. "Nah, sudah sele.." Namun sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan bicaranya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara perut Naruto yag mulai keroncongan.

"Ah~ Ma-maaf." sahutnya malu saat perutnya mulai kelaparan.

"Hnn~ Kau lapar? Hari ini tidak ada orang di rumah. Ibuku sedang pergi ke Indonesia untuk menangani kasus video mesum mirip artis dan ayahku sedang mengurusi masalah minyak yang tumpah di teluk meksiko, sedangkan kakakku pergi ke Afrika Selatan untuk menonton piala dunia sepak bola di sana. Lalu pelayanku cuti beberapa hari ini, baru mulai besok mereka ada. Kau ingin kupesankan sesuatu?"

"Enn~ eto, aku hanya…" Naruto belum bisa bilang kalau dia itu tidak perlu makanan apapun. Yang dia butuhkan hanya…

"Karena aku juga belum makan, kita pesan makanan saja. Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Tapi.."

"Apa?"

"Hmm, tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke pun segera memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya dan memesan makanan untuk Naruto.

"Antarkan aku sushi dan steak. Lalu kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali sambil memesan makanan di sebuah restoran ternama.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan makanan yang namanya ramen. Apakah rasanya enak?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai cengok dibuatnya. "Aku penasaran! Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan di bumi, aku tidak sengaja lewat di sebuah kedai makanan. Baunya sepertinya sedap sekali, aku jadi ingin mencobanya. Saat ku tanya, katanya makanan itu namanya ramen." tambahnya dengan puppy eyes yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Hnn~ Aku tidak jadi pesan." timpalnya yang tidak tahan melihat mata sang malaikat itu lalu kembali memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya. "Antarkan dua porsi ramen ke tempatku." Sasuke pun akhirnya memesan dua porsi ramen di sebuah kedai yang paling terkenal di Jepang dan setelah itu langsung menutup teleponnya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ramen sudah dihantarkan ke kediaman Uchiha. Lalu mereka berdua pun segera memakan makanan yang dinamakan ramen itu.

"Huuuaaah~ Aku baru pertama kali ini makan makanan manusia. Ternyata ramen enak sekali." sahut Naruto senang saat memakan ramennya itu.

"Hnn~ Biasa saja. Nih, untukmu saja." sungut Sasuke dan memberikan jatah ramennya kepada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan kini sudah ditetapkan bahwa ramen adalah makanan manusia paling enak sedunia. Namun seberapa banyak dia makan ramen, tetap saja tidak akan mengurangi rasa laparnya itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke pun langsung beranjak ke sofa empuk di dalam kamarnya itu. Dia merebahkan dirinya di sofa itu, dan itulah tempat tidurnya malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sofa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidurku malam ini, kau bisa menempatinya sampai sayapmu sembuh. Biar aku tidur di sini."

"Ah, tidak! Biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa, kamu.."

"Sudah! Turuti saja apa kataku. Besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah."

Akhirnya Sasuke pun memilih tidur di sofa, sedangkan Naruto tidur di tempat tidur milik Sasuke. Mereka mulai terlelap di tempatnya masing-masing, namun perut Naruto yang kelaparan membuatnya harus terbangun dari tidurnya. Memang dia harus mengisi perut yang sedari tadi sudah kelaparan itu. Bagi Naruto, makanan di bumi tidak bisa membuatnya kenyang. Bahkan baginya makanan itu hanya untuk mengganjal perutnya untuk sementara. Sedangkan makanan seorang malaikat adalah sebuah kasih sayang yang berupa ciuman, ataupun sebuah hubungan yang mendalam.

Naruto pun perlahan mendekati sofa tempat Sasuke tertidur dan dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke, mencoba menghirup aroma miliknya. Bagi seorang malaikat, sekali mendapatkan makanan itu mereka akan bertahan sampai tiga hari untuk tidak makan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke.

"Charger complete!" gumam Naruto puas saat perutnya kini sudah kenyang. Kemudian dia kembali beranjak dari sofa Sasuke dan kembali ke ranjang untuk tidur. Namun ternyata Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya gara-gara tindakannya itu membuat sang Uchiha terbangun dari tidurnya dan menjadi blushing dibuatnya. Namun Sasuke pura-pura menyembunyikannya, karena baru kali ini dadanya begitu bergemuruh seperti hampir meledak gara-gara ciuman yang dilakukan laki-laki manis yang mengaku dia adalah seorang malaikat itu.

-ooOoo-

Pagi itu udara mulai masuk dengan perlahan melewati lubang-lubang jendela kamar. Matahari yang mulai terbit membiaskan cahayanya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang begitu luas nan megah. Tangan yang begitu lembut mulai membangunkan tidur lelapnya. Mata yang sedari tertutup mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Sasuke pun merasa ada sebuah kehangatan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dengan pelan dia membuka matanya dan dengan samar melihat seseorang yang tengah mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Waaa~ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriaknya kaget sambil terbangun dari tidurnya melihat Naruto yang mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Ohayou.." sapanya dengan senyuman yang begitu cerah tak kalah dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong dari kemarin malam aku belum memperkenalkan namaku. Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, malaikat yang baru saja masuk ke tingkat atas."

"Hnn~ Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." katanya memberitahu namanya. "Minggir, aku harus berangkat ke sekolah. Eh?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke terhenti saat melihat sayap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari punggungnya. "Sa-sayapmu?"

"Ah, aku sengaja menyembunyikannya. Kalau seperti ini rasanya lebih leluasa bergerak."

"Hnn~" Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kemudian dia pun segera berjalan menuju garasi mobil sport biru tuanya dan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kau mau ke tempat yang namanya sekolah?"

"Hnn, kau di rumah saja. Jika kau lapar, pesan saja sesukamu. Nanti siang para pelayan juga sudah ada, nanti aku yang akan memberitahu mereka tentangmu."

"Iya, itterasai."

"Hnn~" sungutnya malu, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi ke sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia pun kembali ke kamar Sasuke dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di sana. Namun tiba-tiba telinganya berdengung, tanda ada sebuah panggilan dari istana langit.

"Naruto, kau sekarang ada dimana? Kenapa tidak segera kembali ke istana langit?" tanya Gaara menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Gaara. Aku terjatuh ke bumi dan sayapku sedang terluka gara-gara serangan para prajurit iblis kemarin. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana sebelum sayapku sembuh total."

"Tapi gerbang istana akan ditutup untuk sementara waktu agar para iblis tidak bisa menyerang istana lagi. Dan gerbang istana langit akan ditutup nanti malam. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Ditutup? Mana mungkin aku bisa kembali nanti malam? Sayapku masih tak bisa digerakkan, rasanya begitu sakit."

"Aku juga bingung. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu, mungkin kau memang harus tinggal dulu di bumi untuk sementara waktu. Keadaan di istana juga sedang kacau, banyak dari iblis Mendakurei yang mulai menyusup ke istana. Mungkin lebih baik kau berlindung di bumi dulu. Kalau keadaan kembali aman, aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

"Tapi.."

"Jagalah kesehatanmu Naruto. Dan jagalah rahasiamu sebagai malaikat."

Tiba-tiba Gaara memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya membuat Naruto bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa setenang ini di bumi dan enak-enakkan tinggal di sini di atas kekacauan yang terjadi di istana langitnya. Namun dia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena gerbang istana akan ditutup malam ini.

=TBC=

* * *

Hmm, bagaimana isi dari fanfic pertama gw ini?

Sorry kalau banyak kesalahan dan typo yang masih menyangkut di cerita ini.

Semoga fanfic ini bisa kalian sukai..

Dengan senang hati gw akan menunggu kritik dan saran kalian.

Ditunggu review kalian semua..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

-oooooOOOooooo-


End file.
